The present invention relates to watches, and more specifically to a luminous body for a watch.
Various watches with luminous means have been disclosed, and have appeared on the market. These watches commonly comprise an electroluminescent layer covered over the bottom surface of a transparent dial. When electrically connected, the electroluminescent layer is energized to produce light and, to illuminate the markers at the dial. Because the electroluminescent layer covers the whole area of the bottom surface of the dial, much electric energy is consumed during its operation.